


Someone Made Something Wrong

by Annie_Mars



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Top Ben Hardy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mars/pseuds/Annie_Mars
Summary: Roger突然出现在了Ben的家。





	Someone Made Something Wrong

 

      除了冰箱有点空，Ben对这个夜晚再没有什么好不满意的了，今天是他的休息日，他出门两趟都没能想起来去一趟玛莎，现在他只能切两片火腿做个三明治打发自己的晚餐。奇怪的声响就是在他准备下刀的时候出现的，他准备去看看是什么而那个不速之客仍然在制造噪音，他一边祈祷这不是个危险的犯罪分子，一边紧紧握住刀柄走向客厅。当他看清面前的状况时他惊呆了，那是个衣冠不整，醉醺醺的金发男人，杂乱的头发堆在肩上，花里胡哨的衣服和紧绷的长裤让Ben头晕目眩，面前的是叼着烟还捏着香槟杯的——

      “Roger Taylor，Queen的鼓手和主唱，”传到Ben耳朵里的确实是他熟悉的那种独特又迷人的嗓音，“虽然我不知道发生了什么，金发甜心，不过你能收留我吗？”那位风流的鼓手朝他眨眨眼睛，“就一晚？”

      直到喝醉的Roger倒在沙发上还挂在他身上不撒手的时候Ben才反应过来他答应了什么，他不应该指望一个自我意识和道德标准都醉到消失的人会因为一些时空上的小错误就放弃享乐。他看着Roger对着他絮絮叨叨，酒精让他连一个完整的句子都说不下来，但Ben不得不承认它的另一个作用就是让一个诱人的家伙更加诱人，Roger把脸埋在他的胸口乱蹭，还想抓着他的肩膀去亲他的脖子。“不对，不对，不对，Roger，我可不是你的哪个姑娘。”他试图把身上的橡皮糖拽下来，但一个打鼓赚钱的醉鬼没有那么好对付。Ben终于抓住Roger的胳膊时，脖子上已经有了凉意，柔软的嘴唇和温热的舌头紧紧压在颈侧，他试图把没了骨头的鼓手推到一边，但他一使劲Roger就开始哼唧，口齿不清地叫他的名字，“你可以操我，Benjamin Jones.”这显然是一个正式的邀请，湿热的气息撩过他的脖子，他得承认这感觉该死的好，他心动了，就任由他这样闹，像只任性的猫。

      最后Ben还是拖着Roger滚到了床上，因为Roger非要爬到他大腿上吻他，像个老练的脱衣舞娘一样一件件甩掉自己的上衣，还在他身上按着自己新歌的节奏扭来扭去，Ben就这样硬了，它甚至没被碰过，他就是看着身上的人撅起自己湿漉漉的嘴唇，意识到自己有多想要他，有多想让这张红润的嘴唇吞下点什么东西。他对这个想法接受良好，没有人会不想要一个主动而放荡的Roger Taylor。

      刚倒在床上的Roger试图摆脱自己紧绷的裤子，喝高了的近视患者连纽扣在哪儿都找不到，Ben坐起来帮忙，他就这样半睁着眼睛看着他的动作，直到自己被脱得光溜溜地躺在Ben的身下，阴茎湿漉漉地趴在腹部，他抬起腿圈住Ben的腰。两对嘴唇交缠着，黏腻的水声灌进两人的耳朵，Roger长而乱的金发纠缠着Ben的手指，被揪疼了头皮就去咬另一对嘴唇。Ben尝到血腥味才想起来明天他还有工作，这种暧昧的伤口会变得很难解释，从化妆师到导演都会觉得他太会玩，他想指责那个任性的鼓手，但Roger在他吸进第一口空气时就要求他操他，像个被惯坏的孩子，“弄疼我，Ben，”他沙哑的声音闷闷的，“再一次。”

      Ben照做了，但他不想弄疼他，尽管他已经在Roger身上留下了一些猩红的痕迹，但他探进那具身体里的湿滑的手指还是温柔的，他涂了过多的润滑剂，多到Roger因为冰凉的液体滑下身体的感觉而对他破口大骂。Ben只是用另一只手轻轻抚过他颤抖的肩头，他说“嘘，Roger，很快就会好的。”暴躁的鼓手不买账，他嫌这些润滑剂让他感觉自己像个姑娘。但很快他就凶不起来了，身体里的手指滑过了他的前列腺，他紧紧抓住了床单才避免直接倒在床上。现在他叫得也像个姑娘了，Ben轻笑起来，一边伸进第二根手指，一边亲吻Roger的后背。

      当原本紧致的穴口能容纳三根手指时，Ben已经硬得快要爆炸，他紧紧盯着身下的人因为快感仰起的脖颈，泪水沾在眼角，湿润的蓝眼睛迷茫地无法对焦，汗水划过印着吻痕的锁骨，还有那些高高低低的呻吟，每一声都刮在他的耳膜上，刮得他头皮发麻，血液直往下身冲去。他给自己带上套子，头部顶在穴口，他想安抚一下颤抖着的Roger，不想看到他受伤。“滚！要做就快点，”鼓手带着发红的眼眶转过来试图恶狠狠地瞪他，“这时候了还装什么正人君子！”但他失败了，Ben只能从他的脸上看到亟待满足的欲望，而他原本的嗓音也因为情欲而更加沙哑诱人。

      所以他直接将自己捅了进去，挤出了Roger一声尖锐的呻吟和夹紧的穴口，他甚至只进去了一半就卡住，紧随其后的是鼓手的粗口“操你的，Ben，你他妈到底会不会？”他没什么好辩解的，只能慢慢把自己退出去，但Roger又不愿意了，哼哼唧唧地要他留在自己身体里。他总是猜不准这个属于四十年前的人在想什么，只好停在那里俯着身子在身下人光洁的脊背上落下一个个吻。没过多久，Roger转过头来和Ben接吻，嗓子里发出黏糊糊的声音，他想让Ben动一动，就自己往人家身上蹭。

      Ben感觉到了Roger的主动，他结束了那个吻，扶着Roger的腰侧开始浅浅地抽动，一次比一次更加深入，直到整根插入进去。当他们的身体终于紧紧贴在一起时，趴在床上的鼓手在自己的胳膊肘发出了像是被噎住的声音，Ben感受着他穴口随着呼吸的收缩，关切道：“Roger，你感觉怎么样？”这时候身下的人已经说不出什么话了，他的大脑被欲望填满，只会要求任何一个在他身体里的人狠狠操他。Ben也确实照做了。

      他摁住身下扭动的Roger，快速地挺动着腰胯，将自己的阴茎一下下凿进那具肉感的身体，扶着腰上的软肉，手劲大到明早都能看到痕迹。金发的鼓手被顶得往前滑，又被扣着腰拽回来，被情欲逼出来的泪水沾在他的睫毛上，有几滴已经混入脸上的汗水中，他只能昂着脖颈呻吟，仿佛随时都可能被爽到窒息，但他还逞强似的叫着要更多更深。

      Ben除了满足他什么也做不了，他直起腰，又托着Roger的脖子让他跪坐起来，现在浑身潮湿的鼓手完全坐在了身后的阴茎上，膝盖被顶开动弹不得，大腿上的嫩肉打着颤，发出的声音听起来像是被哽住了，头后仰着大口喘气。Ben又继续抽动，他一只手扶着Roger的胸部，另一只手探到前面去照顾他不停流水的阴茎。这样的体位他每一次都能顶到前列腺，这让他怀里的人发出了更尖利的呻吟，他没用几下力就感受到Roger身体的痉挛，像只被捞上岸的鱼，甬道收缩着、紧紧地挤压着他，尖叫着到达高潮，射在了他手里。他也快要高潮，但Roger在他怀里扭动得让他没法再继续，他只能把自己抽出来，看着Roger脱力地倒在他面前。

      Ben不想强迫他，只好摘了套子准备自己打出来，看着床上那个满脸潮红的金发男人，他叹口气握住自己的阴茎，倒是爽过的Roger还算有点良心，脸上带着不知羞耻的笑容，爬起来含住了面前那根滴着液体的阴茎。他的技术很好，舔得很卖力，还分出一只手揉弄着下方的囊袋。Ben能感受到自己顶在他脆弱的喉口，温热的口腔包裹着他，他就快要到了，抓着Roger潮湿的长金发想要抽出自己，他不想这样对他。但显然Roger把这当成了一种富有挑战性的享受，他扣着Ben肌肉紧绷的腰侧，紧紧地吸着那根阴茎，他抬起眼睛去欣赏Ben临近高潮的表情，那张通红的脸和额角的青筋确实给他很多享受，他心满意足地继续吮吸着，直到Ben颤抖着射在他嘴里。Ben喘着粗气，他得承认Roger那双蓝眼睛给他的冲击太大了，那种挑逗的乖顺他完全无法承受，等他从高潮的深渊中回到现实，他开始意识到他做了什么。

      “恶心，”Roger皱着鼻子吐掉嘴里乳白色的液体，“少抽点烟吧你。”他不等对方说什么就拖着自己走向浴室，嫌弃着身上黏糊糊的感觉。Ben没遇到过这样无情的床伴，他只能随便在地上捡件衣服套上就去换床单，不然他俩今晚谁也别想睡好。他把房间都收拾完了水声也没停下，他有些担忧，试图挤进热气蒸腾的浴室，然后收获了一堆脏话和最终乖乖待在他怀里的Roger。在过多的蒸汽里他们的蓝眼睛和绿眼睛谁也看不清谁，但他们的嘴唇一直没有分开，Roger不太习惯这样的温情时刻，但他还挺喜欢贴在Ben柔软的嘴唇上说话，他说明天还要去录音，希望自己能在Freddie生气之前赶回去。Ben在他昏睡在浴缸里之前把俩人都挪到了床上，现在他们都需要一些休息，除了问题的时间线或许可以等到明早再说，他们还有一个天体物理学家，没什么需要担心的。

 

 

      

**Author's Note:**

> Brian：遇事不决，量子力学。  
> Ben：？  
> Roger：？


End file.
